


Now You Gotta Kiss Me!

by lyndin_junes



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Face Punching, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndin_junes/pseuds/lyndin_junes
Summary: Yosuke invites Souji to fight each other in the TV world. Neither could have imagined the turn things would take when Yosuke mindlessly uses a classic, perfectly harmless playground taunt.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Now You Gotta Kiss Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This concept was born from a line Yuri says in Spiderman for PS4. I swear I could write a book of souyo stuff based on Yuri’s lines in this game (if I had the time).

The bell was finally ringing at the end of another long day of class. Souji was looking forward to having the afternoon off, as the team had decided not to go into the TV for training. They’d just successfully rescued Naoto, and everyone figured they had earned themselves a break. 

Before Souji had a chance to get up, he felt a familiar hand tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to find Yosuke beaming at him with an eager smile. 

“Yo, Souji! Wanna go to the TV world and do some training?” he asked.

Souji gave him a puzzled look. “I thought we’d decided to take a few days off. I’m not sure if everyone else will be so eager to go in.”

“Nah, I was thinking it could just be the two of us!” Yosuke explained. “Ever since we fought on the Samegawa, I’ve been itching to get a few more punches in.” As he continued, his voice grew a bit smaller. “It just… feels good for some reason, y’know?” 

Souji could’ve sworn that Yosuke was… blushing a bit? Maybe he was just warm or something; Souji tried not to think much of it.

“How about it, partner?” His embarrassment from moments earlier had already passed; now, he had a determined glimmer in his eyes that made it impossible to say no. 

Souji’s bewilderment melted away into a warm smile. “Sure, Yosuke. Let’s go.” 

They made idle chit-chat about school, work, and other day-to-day minutia during the short walk to Junes, then made their way to the electronics department and slipped into the TV world without anyone noticing. They decided to stay in the backlot since shadows weren’t their target—this time, their target was each other. 

“It’s my turn to throw the first punch, dontcha think, partner?” Yosuke said. 

“Works for me. It doesn’t really matter when my punches are so much more brutal than yours,” Souji quipped with a sly smile. 

“Damn, that’s a low blow, partner,” Yosuke joked. “Let’s see if you can even keep up with me, slowpoke!”

With that, Yosuke delivered a lightning quick blow right to Souji’s cheek, and it was enough to make Souji stagger backward. 

“Wow, you must have been practicing,” he remarked. “But I’m sure you haven’t practiced enough.”

Souji countered with a brutal uppercut that clocked Yosuke right in the chin—it was so forceful that he even got a little bit of airtime out of it.

“Gah, c’mon dude, are you trying to kill me?!”

“Maybe,” Souji teased. 

It was a miracle that they hadn’t already broken each other’s glasses. The two exchanged blow after blow, carefully following each other’s movements so they could exact the perfect counterattack. They were absolutely laying into each other with reckless abandon. 

Then, Souji missed a single punch.

“See, told you I’m too quick for you!” Yosuke laughed self-assuredly. 

“I miss one of how many dozens of punches and this is what I get?” Souji joked.

“Heh, you know what they say, partner,” He said with a cocky smile. “Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta—“

Yosuke froze in his tracks and cut himself off as he realized how the age old adage ended. He stopped mid-swing, and Souji had expertly prepared to block the blow by grabbing his wrist. The two couldn’t have been more than a couple feet apart.

“...kiss you?” Souji muttered with a coy smile. To Souji’s surprise, Yosuke didn’t recoil in shock at the suggestion. 

“Uh…” Yosuke blushed. “C-c’mon partner, you _know_ that’s not what I meant...” Yosuke lowered his arm, and Souji’s followed—he still hadn’t let go of his wrist.

He bit his lip pensively. “But um… if we’re going by the saying, then… you’ve _gotta_ , yeah?...”

Souji gasped and his eyes flew open wide. “Yosuke, are you suggesting…”

Yosuke kept chewing on his lip, and Souji worried that he was going to draw blood at this rate. “Well, if I’m honest… I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

Yosuke cast his eyes to the ground with an embarrassed dusting of pink across his cheeks and nose. “For a long time, I thought it was gross and wrong or that I was just confused, but... you mean so much to me that I decided I didn’t care about all that.”

He tilted his head up so that he was looking Souji dead in the eyes with a determined gaze. “You’re so special to me that I think... I want to be your partner in a bigger way. I don’t want to just stand shoulder-to-shoulder with you, Souji. I want to walk hand-in-hand with you and face whatever life throws at us together.”

With that, Yosuke deftly freed his wrist from Souji’s grip, then took Souji’s hand in his own. Their hands seemed to fit together so effortlessly that it felt like they were _made_ for each other to hold.

Souji could have sworn he was tearing up at Yosuke’s heartfelt words. “Yosuke, I… I don’t think I could’ve said it better myself. I think I’ve liked you ever since I pulled you out of that trash can.” 

Yosuke laughed thinking Souji was joking, but the earnest, tender look in his eyes and the firm squeeze of his hand made it clear that he was absolutely serious—he was even blushing a bit. It was something Yosuke had _never_ seen his impossibly stoic partner do, and _god_ was it cute. 

“It probably sounds crazy since we’ve only known each other a few months,” Souji began. “But you mean the world to me, Yosuke. Honestly… I think I’m in love with you. I’d love nothing more than to be your partner in every way.” 

“Y-you’re… in love with me?” At first, Souji was afraid he’d said too much, but then Yosuke smiled so sweetly it practically gave Souji a sugar rush. “W-well, uh, that’s good because... I think I’m in love with _you_ , too.” His eyes darted to the side with a shy glimmer in them. “So, um… I really wanna kiss you, partner.”

Souji gently grasped Yosuke’s battered chin, and he couldn’t help but hiss a bit at his touch--but it wasn’t from the pain. It was because Souji’s fingertips on his skin sent a rush of elation through his veins that hit him harder than any of his punches could ever hope to. 

“I’d like that a lot,” Souji muttered delicately. 

Yosuke slowly leaned in until their bruised lips lightly brushed against each other, and Yosuke couldn’t help but shudder at the sensation of Souji’s warm breath against his lips. Sensing his hesitation, Souji slowly closed the gap between them and gently pressed his mouth against Yosuke’s; they melted into each other’s kiss in no time at all. Their lips gracefully danced against each other’s, paying no credence to the dull pain the punches had left in their wake—in this moment, there was only bliss. 

Yosuke gently cupped the sides of Souji’s face, careful to avoid any spots that were still tender from their sparring. Souji wrapped his arms around Yosuke’s waist and pulled him in until their bodies were pressed together; Souji could feel Yosuke’s heart pounding against his chest in perfect time with his own. Never in his wildest dreams did Souji think he’d have the chance to be so close, so _connected_ with Yosuke, and Yosuke was more than happy to reciprocate his touch. 

Eventually, Yosuke pulled back and gazed breathlessly at Souji, his eyes darting between his molten silver eyes and his lips that were red in the wake of their kiss. “...Wow,” he whispered in awe.

Souji didn’t say anything--he didn’t _need_ to say anything, because the look of pure affection in his eyes said everything. 

“...Y’know, we really should fight more often, partner,” Yosuke joked softly. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Souji hummed as he gently brushed some of Yosuke’s hair out of his face.

They relished in each other’s company for a while longer, and they stopped exchanging punches im favor of countless kisses. True to their word, they “fought” as often as they could from that day on. 


End file.
